Up and Away
by AussieCandice
Summary: "I get airsick and you're the overly concerned flight attendant"


Blaine noticed him as soon as they were in the air. Tall, dark haired and undeniably cute. He was trapped between two overly large passengers and Blaine felt sorry for him as soon as he watched the man shuffle into the middle seat.

"Oh shit I'm sorry"

The slight commotion was enough to remind Blaine that he actually had a job to do and that was not to spend an entire five minutes feeling sorry for one individual passenger. Shaking his head ever so slightly, Blaine turned around to help rearrange the overhead compartment, making room to fit a clearly oversized bag that a backpacker had been trying (and failing) to wiggle into a small spot. He shot the passenger his usual smile before moving on to make sure everything would be good to go for the flight.

It wasn't long before they were in the air and he was unbuckling and starting his usual routine of preparing everything they needed for the inflight food. Blaine couldn't help glancing over at where the attractive guy from before was sitting but was disappointed as every time he looked over the guy wasn't even in his allocated seat.

Blaine's brow furrowed as he reached the back of the plane and still no sign of the face he'd been looking forward to seeing again. There was however now quite a lineup for the mens bathroom and he frowned as the puzzle pieces finally clicked into place. It had been a good twenty minutes since they'd left the ground and honestly his stomach dropped a little in concern. Blaine made his way to the front of the line, offering apologies to the other passengers before he knocking on the toilet door quietly.

"Sir? Is everything alright?" he asked, making sure to keep an even tone, something they'd been well trained in.

Blaine bit down on his bottom lip as there was no response and was half debating rapping on the door again but was saved as he heard a flush and the tampering of the latch. Stepping back a little, he gave the guy a sympathetic smile. The colour he'd previously had on the apples of his cheeks had completely disappeared now replaced with an ashy grey. Blaine could even seen a sheen of sweat on his brow which clenched something deep in his heart.

He just watched as the guy slid past him, walking slowly back down to the end of the plane where his seat was. Blaine didn't know why but he spun around needing to make sure he was alright.

Blaine reached out a hand, gently placing it on the guys back, smiling as he turned around.

"Hey, I'm sorry. But are you okay? I mean, you don't look that great" Blaine asked softly, fighting off the urge to just grab his arm to make sure he wouldn't lose his balance.

"Gee thanks" the guy mumbled back, running his hand through his hair. "Fine though. Just not that good with flying"

Blaine frowned sympathetically, used to passengers feeling a bit queasy on flights.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can I get anything for you? Damp towel? Ginger ale?"

"No. No. It's fine"

Blaine watched with concern as the guy struggled back into his seat, practically climbing over a sleeping, obese man.

"Let me get you a water at least..Mr?" he asked.

"Hummel. But Kurt. Just call me Kurt" the other guy said softly, groaning under his breath as he put his head down on his food tray.

Nodding, Blaine moved quickly, heading to the back of the plane and filling a glass of water with a generous amount of ice. He wanted to do more but he knew unless Kurt specifically asked it probably wouldn't be wise.

"Kurt?" he prompted, feeling his insides twist uncomfortably again at how bad the guy actually looked, especially when all he seemed to want to do was groan softly with his head still planted firmly on the tray.

Kurt took a breath from his position before pushing his head back up and looking over at the flight attendant. He forced a smile as Blaine passed over the water, taking just a little sip before placing it down.

"You know I'm not about to drop dead right?" he smirked when the attendant still hadn't moved from his position in the walkway.

Blaine relaxed his shoulders just a little, glad that the guy could at least crack a joke.

"I just..I mean.. It just sucks that you're feeling bad"

Kurt couldn't help but blush slightly at how concerned the guy did seem and he wanted to offer at least a little bit of reassurance.

"And it's just a little bit of airsickness. Really. I just have to suffer through it. It's only a 2 hour flight"

Blaine nodded, glancing over at the still full glass of water.

"Just drink that alright? I don't want you getting dehydrated"

Once he'd seen Kurt nod he glanced back down the rows, reluctantly pulling himself away from the conversation and heading off to deal with a very intoxicated passenger.

It was a good twenty minutes before Blaine was back at Kurt's row again, smiling widely at the image of the guy snoring gently against his own arm.

Blaine spent the rest of the flight with a smile plastered on his face, even feeling himself blush a little as he grazed Kurt's hand when trying to take away the empty glass from earlier. He made sure he was the one to gently wake him up, glad to see there was at least a little bit of colour back on his skin.

Meeting Kurt's eyes he grinned widely as the guy woke up slowly before moving onto the next row, leaving Kurt to his own devices.

* * *

"Hope you have a wonderful holiday"

"Thanks for flying JetBlue"

"See you again next time"

The stock standard goodbyes were easy enough to remember but Blaine wasn't even focusing on them, just trying to get an idea of where Kurt had disappeared to in the little crowd that had gathered trying to get off of the plane.

Of course he was the last one to leave.

Blaine got out the generic goodbye but made sure the smile was twice as big as Kurt finally reached him.

"Feeling better?" he asked, watching with interest as Kurt pulled out a magazine, ripping a portion off and handing it over.

Cocking an eyebrow, Blaine searched Kurt's eyes.

"And this is?"

"Oh you know, just a number, figured you'd want to make sure I'm not dying" Kurt grinned, smirking for the second time that flight.

Blaine looked around for a second to make sure none of his fellow crew members were within hearing distance before chuckling.

"Definitely a good point" he mused, feeling his cheeks heat up at the idea of getting to hear from the guy again.

"I'm Blaine. Just in case you needed a name"

"Blaine" Kurt repeated, letting the name roll of the tip of his tongue. "Noted"

Kurt shot Blaine one last smile, grinning at just how red the other guy was getting before sliding past him.

"Hopefully I'll hear from you" he said softly, grazing Blaine's hand as he passed.

All Blaine could do was nod furiously as he watched Kurt disappear.

"Definitely"


End file.
